


'cause underneath this table feels so good to me

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Orgasm, New Year's Party, Public Sexual Activity, Remote Control Vibrator, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Smut, that's not a tag except now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: Brittany finds a way to spice up a regular old New Year’s party for herself and Santana
Relationships: Background Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 39





	'cause underneath this table feels so good to me

It was nearing 11pm, Rachel’s New Year’s gathering was in full swing, and Santana had never wanted to not be at a party more in her life. 

Sure, she looked great. And Brittany’s pink sequined dress swirling as her hips swung to the loud music was a sight she loved, but it was Brittany’s fault that she wanted to leave, after all. 

It had all started as they were getting ready. Brittany had stepped out of the shower with a thoughtful look on her face that quickly morphed into a playful smirk as she approached the dresser. “Y’know that Christmas gift I bought you?” 

Santana nodded, her mouth going dry. The gift in question was a remote controlled vibrator that synced to Brittany’s phone. She knew it well - they’d already tried it out a couple of times around their apartment. 

“Well, I had an idea.” 

And that was how Santana ended up here; trying to have a conversation with Quinn and Tina while Brittany stood off to the side of the dance floor with her phone out, messing with the slider of the app that controlled the buzzing between Santana’s legs. Key word trying. 

Much to Santana’s relief, Tina eventually dragged Quinn away to dance. Catching a pink sparkle out of the corner of her eye, Santana smiled as Brittany approached her. 

“Hi,” Brittany greeted innocently, returning Santana’s smile, “Having fun?” 

Santana rolled her eyes. “You could say that. C’mon, let’s go find Berry’s bathroom or something.” 

“Hm…” Brittany paused, watching Santana’s expression get more and more impatient. “I mean, we could, but it’s not what we planned on doing. And you did really like that plan after all.” 

Brittany’s voice from a few hours before played in her mind, recalling the way Brittany had pressed against her and whispered, “I could keep this thing on all night, turning it up and down however I wanted, and make you come so hard right when the countdown ends. What do you think?” 

And she, like an idiot, had nodded eagerly and leaned into the kiss Brittany placed on her lips. Damn her past self. 

“Well, current me hates your plan,” Santana muttered, crossing her arms. Brittany just smirked, leaned down to give her a quick kiss, and wandered off to the table full of snacks. She turned to glance at Santana from across the room as she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned the slider all the way up. 

Santana bit her lip hard and leaned back against the wall, glaring slightly back at Brittany. She dug her own phone out from her purse and texted Brittany, you’re killing me here. She watched Brittany read the message and smile, but she turned the slider down before she put her phone away. 

The better part of the next hour went the same way. Santana tried to drink, snack, and talk to people, doing her best even though Brittany always turned the vibrator up to its highest speed at the most inconvenient times. When it got closer to midnight, Rachel turned on the countdown channel and turned the music down. Everyone gathered near the TV to watch the last few minutes go by, and Santana nearly jumped out of her skin when Brittany pressed herself against Santana’s back. 

“Hi,” she said breathlessly, “You scared the shit out of me.” She was on edge enough from the night of unending teasing, both physically and from the looks Brittany kept giving her. 

Brittany grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana’s waist, her head resting on top of Santana’s so they could both look down at Brittany’s phone. She turned the vibrator off completely, making Santana whine quietly and push her hips back against Brittany’s. 

As slowly as she could, Brittany started turning the slider up. Santana was turning to mush against her, starting to shake a little, and Brittany kept her arms firmly around her waist to support her. 

When the countdown hit 30 seconds, Brittany turned the vibrator down to almost nothing again, leaving it there this time. Santana turned around to face Brittany, a pleading look in her eyes. Brittany smirked and kissed her forehead quickly. 

As everyone around them started counting down from ten, Brittany glanced down at her phone and slid the slider to full power. Santana cursed under her breath and buried her face into Brittany’s shoulder, her hips rocking against Brittany’s. Brittany’s hand started to slide up underneath Santana’s dress, her other hand resting on Santana’s cheek and tilting her head up to make eye contact. 

The countdown reached one and so much happened at once that for a moment Santana thought her world was exploding. All around them, people shouted and cheered and kissed. But then Brittany’s lips were on hers and Brittany’s hand was between her legs and everything else disappeared, all the sounds and sights blocked out by their kiss and her orgasm. 

“Happy New Year’s,” Brittany said, grinning and taking a tiny step back as she pulled her phone out and turned off the vibrator. 

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
